


Set The Fire To The Third Bar

by drambuie11



Series: Province [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-25
Updated: 2011-06-25
Packaged: 2017-10-20 17:30:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/215259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drambuie11/pseuds/drambuie11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean/ Xander SLASH. Warning - explicit m/m.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Set The Fire To The Third Bar

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: These characters belong to Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, Eric Kripke, Warner Bros, Wonderland, etc. They are not mine, I make no profit from this, and no copyright infringement was intended.
> 
> Author's Note: Story title from a song by Snow Patrol with Martha Wainwright. Cross-posted at Twisting the Hellmouth.

Dean looked over his shoulder at the sleeping body of his brother. He held the coins in his hands, but he still wasn’t sure if he could bring himself to make the call.

What if he was wrong? What if the thing didn’t know? He’d lose Alex.

What if he was right? What if he didn’t call, and the thing went after Alex? He’d lose him again.

Sammy turned, whimpering a little as nightmares managed to find him through what was no doubt a thick haze of alcohol. Dean’s gaze ran over the dark circles under Sam’s eyes, the furrowed brow, the frown that didn’t go away, even in sleep. His brother’s words echoed in his mind.

It’s us, Dean. Our family. It has to be. First Mom, now Jess. We’re cursed.

***

_Three Weeks Earlier. Miles away, in a different motel._

Dean shouldered his bag, unable to keep the grin off his face. Door number 7, just like always. Lucky 7.

Alex was already here – Dean could tell by the car he’d parked next to – but he gave a cursory knock before he opened the door. He shouldn’t have bothered; Alex was stretched out on the bed, fully clothed and fast asleep.

Dean’s smile, which he had to admit had been a touch lecherous, softened at the sight. He dumped his bag and knelt on the bed, crawling up next to Alex. For a moment, he studied him, taking in the tanned skin and hair that was longer than last time he’d seen it. Alex was half-smiling, even in sleep.

***

Outside, the air was cold. His breath freezer-burned his lungs on the way in, and came out as puffs of smoke.

Dean sank down to the concrete, back up against a wall. He sat there for a long time, ass going numb, the motel’s pay phone hovering over his head like a black cloud.

***

Alex woke up right around the time Dean started nibbling on his ear. He’d started at the mouth, but wanted to see how long he could molest Alex in his sleep before he woke up. Not long – a few kisses along the jaw, down to the ear, and Alex was tickling him and smiling.

“Hey there,” Dean said, and there might have been the slightest touch of I’m-gonna-get-laid purr in that.

“Hey yourself”, Alex replied breathlessly. He turned to kiss Dean, pulling him closer. Dean had a moment to wish he’d taken off his coat before he lay down, but it was soon wrestled from his shoulders.

They dealt with shirts and shoes, yanking at Dean’s stubborn laces. T-shirts gone, and there was the first touch of skin. Soft, with hard muscle underneath, and so warm. Dean got lost in the slick heat of kisses, barely aware that he was fumbling with Alex’s belt buckle. He took too long and got pushed onto his back while Alex shoved them out of their pants.

Naked, finally, and Dean pulled him down for another kiss. They fought through it for a minute, tongues twisting and bodies rolling across the bed. They finished up on their sides, legs tangled, and Dean could feel the heat between them so strong he thought he’d be burned. His hands gripped Alex’s ass to grind them together while Alex’s fingers found his nipples. One particularly sharp twist had him gasping for air, and he knew he couldn’t wait.

Alex seemed to read his mind, and reluctantly broke off their kissing to reach the bedside table behind him. Dean sat on his heels, pressing kisses on Alex’s back as he did so. He took the lube, hastily coating his fingers, and pulled Alex into his lap. He craned his head around, and their mouths met again as Dean pushed the first finger inside.

***

His hands were shaking. The sun was just coming up, but he knew Alex would be awake for work. And even if he wasn’t, Dean knew that if he put it off anymore, he’d never do it.

Alex answered, fully awake but understandably suspicious of the pre-dawn phone call.

“Hey, it’s me,” Dean said, and his voice sounded hoarse to his own ears. Everything he’d imagined for their future, everything he’d daydreamed about since the last time they parted suddenly flashed before his eyes.

“Hey,” Alex replied, sounding guarded.

For a moment, Dean couldn’t bring himself to say anything.

“Did you call for a reason?” Alex asked impatiently.

“Yeah. Look, Alex,” Dean said shortly. “I called to say that we can’t meet up anymore.”

There was a short pause. Then Alex replied, in a dangerously quiet voice.

“What?”

“Sam’s girl died, and he’s gonna be on the road with me for a while,” Dean said.

“Oh,” came the subdued response.

“And it’s time we gave up on this anyway, right? Focus on our separate lives?” He could barely get the words out. He felt like he was choking.

“Dean…” Alex began, but Dean cut him off with a sudden urgency.

“I gotta go. Maybe I’ll see you around sometime.”

He rested the plastic phone back in its cradle with surprising gentleness. For a moment, it felt like every muscle in his body was tensed. He felt tight, like he couldn’t believe what had just happened. What he’d just done.

He choked back a sob, almost suffocating himself. His stomach heaved, and he hoisted himself off the concrete to stagger over to the bushes by the steps at the end of the walk. When he threw up, it was mostly bile.

***

At first, he moved slowly, glorying in the heat and tightness. He reached an arm around Alex’s waist, to pull him back flush against his chest. Their sweat-slicked skin slid, and Dean laughed when Alex yelped and slapped his hand away from that sensitive, ticklish spot on his side. He didn’t stop moving, though, and rested his forehead against the back of Alex’s neck with a groan.

Alex arched up, clenching as Dean’s shift in position led to happy new sensations. Dean couldn’t help groaning again at the feel of the tight muscles. He tried to ignore the urgency building inside him, but Alex reached a hand over to clasp his shoulder, to spur him on. When Dean looked, he could see Alex biting swollen lips.

Dean gave in and pushed at Alex’s back, changing their position again. Alex on all fours, back muscles shifting as he moved to meet Dean’s thrusts. Dean knew it wasn’t going to last much longer. Alex underneath him, matching him stroke for stroke. The smell of the two of them, the sweet friction, the fact that it had been so goddamn long.

He shifted slightly, deliberately running his cock over that spot inside Alex, listening to him gasp at the feel of it. He saw him pull a shaky hand under their bodies, felt Alex tense and come hard.

Dean couldn’t stop moving, his cock pulsing as Alex’s muscles clenched. It built and built, and Dean came so hard he stopped breathing.

The moment stretched on and on, and when he came back he was sprawled across Alex’s trembling body, which had collapsed under their weight onto the bed. Alex turned to look at him and Dean was sure he had the same completely sated look on his own face. They were both panting, flushed and sticky, both grinning like fools.

Alex closed his eyes briefly. “Man, we are so good at that.”

Dean chuckled, and pulled him in for another kiss, slipping out to lie beside him more comfortably. One more kiss before they passed out, then, he thought. We are so fucking good at this.

***

The sun rose, cold and unforgiving, and Dean felt like a lead weight had settled across his chest. Flashes of warm hands, a bright smile, an infectious laugh ran through his head, and his stomach rolled. He huddled miserably in the doorway to the motel room, hoping Sammy wouldn’t stir for another couple of hours.


End file.
